


【叉冬叉】南柯一梦

by embers_333



Series: 叉冬叉 [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embers_333/pseuds/embers_333
Summary: *旧文存档。短小无聊且糟糕，情节紧接《两万公里》，冬主视角。8月13日夜，我拥抱已死之人。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow
Series: 叉冬叉 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784506
Kudos: 3





	【叉冬叉】南柯一梦

巴基从梦里醒来，浑身湿冷。他眨着眼睛轻声喘息，右手顺着铁臂往上摸，像是在确认什么，但钢铁留给他的只有凉意，空荡房间给他的答案只是静默的叹息。

他定一定神，眼睛盯着棚顶看了两秒，方才倦倦地起身。

即使已经有好几个年头懒懒过去，冰雪依旧频繁地光顾他难捱的夜晚，而他如同置身一场醒不来的梦，梦境与梦境生长在一起，自寒冷的西伯利亚将他押解而来。

他记得很清楚，被泽莫洗脑之后史蒂夫曾问他，和他说话的是哪个巴基。他那时才意识到史蒂夫觉得冬兵是另一个他，而不是从百年之前丢过来的那个巴基·巴恩斯。

其实史蒂夫没太说错，他与冬兵确实不甚相同。冬兵是不做梦的。冬兵是在冷冻仓和人世之间飘荡的幽魂，而魂魄没有梦境。他只在任务的间隙、那些寄寓人间的日子里面看到过短短的片段，片段里金发闪耀，灯火与夜色交叠，美好却难以触碰的景色在他脑海里萦绕不去，为他带来夜里的惊喘和新一轮的电击。

后来他才学会做梦，就像学会语言、枪械和顺从。他在罗马尼亚惊叫着醒转，睁眼看见灰色的天花板，指隙黏黏腻腻沁出些汗水，让他抓不住那个飘忽的梦。

准确来说那不算个梦，那只是微微的暖，从他身体两侧擦过去停留于脊骨，像个未成型的拥抱。

再后来他习惯于惊慌睁眼，回归现世，之前温暖不过是南柯一梦，留不下一分一毫。

他在罗马尼亚想起了很多事情，以苦痛为结点，向两头蔓延。他想起什么，便在日记上记什么。维系他前半段人生的家之城，阁楼上高热的小个子，不知道是哪个年代的任务，还有粘稠的血液和垂落的头颅。日记杂乱沉重，载满记忆，他在安全屋里蜷缩着动笔，写卡波夫、卢金、皮尔斯、朗姆洛。

布洛克·朗姆洛。

他记得这个名字，连同烟草与战术靴。他也记得在某几个画面中战术靴向他逐步靠近，香烟的味道涌入他的鼻腔，而他的肌肤安静而贪婪地汲取人类的温暖，特战队长在他耳畔粗重地呼吸。

他忘了，但他的皮肤没有忘。它们叫嚣着把他拖拽入永无尽头的梦境，从冷冻仓里静止无息的岁月，到瓦坎达白狼钢铁铸就的骨骼之中。

巴基回过神来，伸手点亮床头的灯，将日记本翻到新的一页，铅笔落下去再抬起来，却只留下了一个小小的黑点。房间安静，只有他轻轻的呼吸声传荡开来，像小石子被风推入湖里，抓不住什么东西。他凝神想着，目光涣散，嘴角却挂上一点笑意，温柔而哀戚。又坐了一会儿，他回过神来，手腕颤一颤，在那页有些泛黄的纸上写了一句话。

8月13日夜，我拥抱已死之人。

年头过去，光阴流转。

他把日记和铅笔放回原处，挪动着虚软的腿脚走出帐篷，夜风如被夏日烫温的湖水，把他周身的凉意都洗净。他揽着帘子站在门口，目光如扬起的细沙一般洒落，沁入明亮的月光之中。

他本是要在湖边走一走的，但就在他抬腿之时，空中隐隐地飘散开某种味道，像他没抓住的梦，像一场久别重逢。冬兵记得这个味道，有些呛，又有点暖，与西伯利亚沉默坚硬的冰雪一起扎根于他的金属脊柱，与电流交杂。

他迟缓地回身，一寸寸地循着气味找寻。苏睿曾说嗅觉与情感相互联系，他那时听到这说法，颇为惊奇，却也没过多留意。不过这不是冬兵的事情，冬兵被剥夺得一干二净，手心里攥着的只剩下本能。在非洲大陆柔和的月光之下，瓦坎达的白狼小心翼翼地向着痛苦的记忆回溯，受本能驱使，认真而虔诚。他移动着，接近着，颤抖着，帘子被他的金属手紧紧攥着，一下一下，随着他的动作摇到眼前。

四野寂静，明月高悬，在金属手的指节上方，他看见了一小块黑色的指印。一瞬间光阴折叠，影像散落，来自故国与故人的灰与劣质的烟草味捆绑在一起，跨过重重模糊的梦境，狠狠地烫在他心上。

FIN.

他经历的一切组成他。


End file.
